Wicked Mission Accomplished
by Farrah de Flamingo
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been acting suspicious since December started. No one but Harry notices. He believes that Malfoy is working for the wrong side. Is Harry indeed right or are Malfoy’s secret activities something entirely different? A HD Christmas story!
1. Intro: Sick of it

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy has been acting suspicious since December started. No one but Harry notices. He believes that Malfoy is working for the wrong side. Is Harry indeed right or are Malfoy's secret activities something entirely different?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to the Harry Potter Empire. I'm only writing for my own entertainment and no money is being made.

* * *

**Wicked Mission Accomplished **

**Chapter 1**

**Sick of It**

"Potter, I find all this you-stalking me extremely flattering. Yet I should tell you that happily for me I'm not available for the ball,"a smug sounding voice said, echoing through the deserted corridor where only one torch gave some light. But it looked as if the fire could die out at any rate.

Except for some tiny spiders which were moving at a fast speed and a tall slender boy there were no other living organisms that the eyes can see.

The situation looked ridiculous. The slender boy was standing in the corner where to corridor turned to the left. All alone, so it seemed, with arms crossed and a cold mask in place looking at an ugly dark spot on the wall.

You would think he was talking to himself. But our young man here is not quite the lunatic, as it would appear at first glance. He wasn't having a one-sided conversation with the plain wall but was actually speaking to another young man under an invisibility cloak who went by the name of Potter, Harry Potter. Harry was extremely pissed at the moment not to mention uncomfortable too.

'_Flinching Merlin, how the hell could Malfoy have known he was there, stalking him under his invisibility cloak. Stalking with good reasons of course. Malfoy's acting weird these last days and I just want to confirm that he is indeed not involved in any illegal activities. With guys like Malfoy you never know. Everyone appears to love him now he openly declared to be a supporter of the Light Side but I know better than to easily jump to conclusions.'_

Harry being Harry couldn't just sit around waiting for something, probably bad, to happen. He had to investigate this suspicious matter himself. He knew Malfoy was going to be in this corridor at the exact hour of midnight because he overheard Malfoy himself in Transfigurations telling Crabbe and Goyle not so softly about some important business he had to take care of at 12 o'clock on the third floor.

Harry had gleefully smiled and thought that now he will finally get the chance to catch Malfoy. He had been happy for now he can prove to Ron and Hermione his theories about Malfoy possibly working as a spy for Voldemort. Instead current events shows that Harry's plans of catching Malfoy in the act has turned out to be completely fruitless.

"Now now, why are we so quiet?."A chilling voice asked. "You shouldn't be so hurt about me not going with you, I'm sure one of the houselves would gladly accompany you. What was that one's name again, the one that wipes your arse for you? Doddy was it? You'll look gorgeous together. A perfect match."

Harry was if possible fuming more at that moment and he accidently let out a small hmmph.

Malfoy's composure stayed the same but if you looked closely you would see that his glistening eyes suddenly looked more fiendish and his lips twitched deviously, without a warning he stretched his arm directly in front of him and his hand grabbed into the invisible air of the dim lighted corner till he found what he was looking for. Triumphantly he snatched the cloak off of Harry.

"There you are"

"Bastard," was all Harry said, feeling exposed now that Malfoy could clearly see him.

"I thought you were going retard for a moment there. Took you long enough to react," Malfoy said with his usual drawl. "Now that you got your tongue back it's time for us to get down to business."

"Eh?" was all Harry managed to get out of his mouth._'Business and with him? What is he talking about!'_

Harry was getting more angry every second that passed by his enemy's attitude. What confused him though was the fact that Malfoy looked perfectly calm.

"Aren't we the eloquent one today Potter," was the only reply.

'_Something's fishy here.'_

Malfoy was taking his spying on him way too well. It was as if he already knew Harry's plan to come after him. Harry thought that if Malfoy was surprised he hid it very well. Which is something he can't imagine.

Knowing Draco Malfoy for six years he'd think himself to be expert enough on said person. And said person should have been extremely pissed at the moment. That's why Harry came to the definite conclusion that yes, Malfoy knew more than he let on. But the question was how because he was sure he had been very quiet in his hot pursuit after Malfoy. Not even the sounds of his footsteps were loud enough to hear for Filch's nasty cat Mrs. Norris if she had been standing a hair away from him.

"What's going on," came out in a tight voice.

"You're catching up, great."

"Tell me how you found out."

The blonde haired guy snickered and said, "I take back what I just said. You're not in the process yet of catching up at all. Poor scarhead."

"Cut it out Malfoy, I'm not here to have an amicably chat with you. Spill it," he demanded from the other.

"Why should I?" asked Malfoy as he nonchalantly brushed a blonde strand of hair out of his face.

'_Why? Why! He has some nerves!'_

"I have every right seeing how it's you that apparan..."

But Harry didn't get further than that because Malfoy rudely cut him of saying, "do not bother answering that, I have no time for your idiotic reply. Let's just get the Boy of Light out of the dark." A malicious small smile appeared on his handsome face and than the mask went back in place.

Meanwhile Harry's face was getting red from all his suppressed anger. Malfoy saw this and wisely decided to continue fast before the other boy was too far gone for rational conversation and things only could be settled with knuckles.

Normally he wouldn't mind but right now there were more pressing matters than a meaningless but fun fight. Besides today is Friday.

Friday is Malfoy's special day of the week. After the classes are over he goes straight to his dorm room without making any detours. There he puts all kinds of colored bottles in his designer rucksack and then heads towards his own prefect's bathroom for his ritual cleansing.

He usually spends at least two hours in the bathroom with his manly beauty products. First he starts with a complete Dead Sea Salt body scrub including a light Ocean Breeze facial scrub, one of the ingredients being the purest of white sands from Tahiti. Then he washes it off with refreshing shower. Afterwards he'll splash himelf with an expensive icy substance called Fairy Fairest and stay in the steaming bathtub for as long as he wants.

Malfoy felt radiant, like the Sex God he supposedly was. He had no desire to blemish his beautiful skin so there won't be any heavy fighting, today. "Alright then. Potter, you're stupid for not having realized by now that I was the one pulling the strings here. I wanted you to follow me today to this abandoned corridor."

Harry gasped. "You lured me here!" he angrily exclaimed. "You evil ferret! So you purposely said what you said in Transfigurations? It was all to get me here?"

'_Alright, I need to calm down and think'_

"In other words, yes you took the bait like a brainless fish. But I suppose no matter what you still would have followed me, it's just that I wanted to be sure."

"Why are you doing this?" Harry still couldn't see what Malfoy would want from him.

"Isn't it me who should ask you that?"

"You have no reasons to."

"Why do you think you're here then?"

"How in the world should I know. For my part you want to stuff me with cotton and take me to Voldemort!" spat Harry back frustrated. It was out before he had a chance to process that sentence in his mind first and the implications.

'_Shit, shit, shit. Now he's going to know for sure that I doubt his loyalty.'_ He felt like slamming his head on the dusty wall. Malfoy's smart so in the future he will be more careful around him, that means it will also be harder on Harry's part to bust Malfoy and it's difficult enough as it is.

"Yes! That's precisely why you're here," was the vehement response.

Harry's world stood still for a moment and then his mind went buzzing. _'I knew it!'_ was what he repeated to himself over and over again. He didn't even register that this means that he might be in danger. He was so elevated to hear those words coming out of his enemy's own mouth. Hah, Hermione and Ron should have had more trust in his instincts, was what he thought. Draco Malfoy admitted to him Harry Potter of having contact with Voldemort.

Harry suddenly stood still and thought rapidly about what would happen next. He decided to at least improve his slouchy composure to a more intimidating one. His face hardened as he seriously said,"You do know I will not leave without a fight, don't you."

The other's face stayed blank. Harry got the feeling he was being stared at with soulless eyes. Malfoy was not saying anything and so Harry decided he was probably contemplating how to go further with the situation. But then he heard something out of place. Malfoy started making noises and before Harry knew it he was mockingly laughing at him.

"You're so funny Potter," he managed between breaths. Then he took two deep breaths and set his face to the way it was before but with a sarcastic grin still lingering.

Harry of course didn't see anything funny at all and awaited silently his opponent's next move.

"It's no wonder everyone around you think of you as a hopeless savior, what with you being so oblivious to the facts as they are. I never thought a person can be paranoid and clueless at the same time but you Potter, you are the exception again." He paused for a second and then resumed talking. "The Dark Lord might be polyuiced into Ron and still you would stubbornly insists that it's me who's the cause for everything bad."

'_He lost me...'_ He didn't like what was said about him at all but his strong curiosity over won his need to defend himself.

"What are you saying?"

A tired sigh escaped Malfoy as he said, "The opposite of what you're thinking."

"That you are not abducting me? Why did you say that then?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Malfoy looked impatiently at Harry and began speaking, "Enough already. You're giving me a headache. I meant just then that it was about the Dark Lord I wanted to talk to you about. Merlin, you're slow!"

Harry opened his mouth to retort back but didn't get the chance because Malfoy spoke up again. "No more arguments. I wish to go to my bed already. Here's the deal, and listen carefully for I do not repeat myself to dimwits." Malfoy looked threatening now. "I'm fed up with you being so immature around me, if you want to be immature please do not be around me. Better yet do not come near me at all. If you dare to continue your espionage on me, if you dare ever to follow me like a lost pixie again like today I will hex your tiny balls off and eventually the rest of you."

"How dare _you_ to threaten me!" Harry cried in outrage, wand out pointing at Malfoy ready to hex _him_.

"I'm not threatening you but merely promising you your death if you don't leave me alone." Malfoy didn't bother taking out his wand, his death glare on that moment was enough a weapon already.

He kept looking at Harry straight in the eye as he softly said in a monotonous tone, "I do mean that Potter, I swear I do."

He then slowly took a step back, still watching Harry. With a barely heard swish he suddenly turned around and walked casually without looking back into the darkness.

Harry stayed like paralyzed pressed against the cold wall deep in his thoughts.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Please tell me what you think. Is it worth continuing? This is my first fanfic and I have no idea if it's likeable enough or not. I have the plot for this story already in my head, I know where I want to go with it so I'd really like for you guys to give me a chance! Please leave a review!


	2. Announcements

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy has been acting suspicious since December started. No one but Harry notices. He believes that Malfoy is working for the wrong side. Is Harry indeed right or is Malfoy's secret activities something entirely different? 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to the Harry Potter Empire. I'm only writing for my own entertainment and no money is being made.

* * *

**Wicked Mission Accomplished **

**Chapter 2**

_17 days till 1997 _

**Announcements**

When Harry was on his way to the Great Hall for breakfast with Ron and Hermione at his side, he tried his best not to think much of what went on the night before on the third floor but naturally didn't succeed. Having laid awake the whole night either repeating the encounter in his head or cursing himself, (Malfoy too for being an arse), it was now that he was beginning to contemplate what he should do with his Malfoy "project".

It was a bit hard at the moment for Harry to think things through due to the constant buzzing in his ears. His friends were talking not-so-quietly about their agenda for the day--or, in other words, Hermione telling Ron how important it is to begin with their studying as early as possible on this beautiful Saturday and Ron coming up with poor reasons why they shouldn't. In addition, there were an unusually large number of other students around them also heading the same direction as they were, chattering enthusiastically as if it wasn't early in the morning. _'Frickin Early birds'_ Harry thought annoyed.

When the trio entered the Great Hall about to walk to the Gryffindor table, they suddenly stopped in their tracks as they noticed the changes in their surroundings. Gasps of amazement could be heard and not only from them. Everybody who stepped into this place that didn't quite look like the Great Hall, appeared to be under a bedazzled spell. A spell that left them all open-mouthed and entranced by what they saw.

The ceiling was wholly covered under white clouds with a bright light fighting to get through to them; giving one the feeling that you were about to witness the creation of something majestic. Apparently, Dumbledore had not only enchanted the ceiling but the whole room. It didn't feel as if they were going to eat a normal breakfast but rather like they were about to have a cozy picnic in the Forbidden Forest. There were no walls to be seen and in its place stood gigantic den trees shielding the dining tables including the staff one. The hard stone floor had been changed into outdoor ground with piles of snow here and there.  
The most wondrous things to see were probably the fairies flying high above the students. The fairies looked so tiny and breakable and aesthetically astonishing. Their bodies were draped in a soft looking, pastel cloth in each of the House's representative colours. They all had serene expressions on their faces and they were humming Christmas carols in barely-audible high pitched voices.

Someone suddenly bumped into Harry's back jolting him out of his stupor. Turning around, he saw that it was Colin Creevy and he let out a small groan. He was one of the last people he wanted to see at the moment. He hoped Colin was too busy admiring the transformations than to pay attention to him. Harry looked quickly around for Hermione and Ron and snickered when he that saw his best friend still had his mouth hanging open looking peculiarly like a stupefied frog. Hermione, he noticed, was already giving lectures to some unfortunate First Years about the advanced spells Dumbledore used.

Harry took a b-line to his usual seat near the end of the table facing the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables, leaving his friends and Colin behind at the entrance. Whatever it costs he shall by all means try to avoid Colin till he left for the break. In front of him was sitting the usual crowd of Seamus and Dean. Next to him on his left, sat Neville. The two empty seats on his right were reserved for Ron and Hermione.

"Morning Harry," came the chorus from Seamus and Dean. Neville's mouth was stuffed with something yellowish as he opened his mouth to mumble a good morning. Disgusting.

"Hey guys." Harry replied cheerily while at the same time reaching for some sausages to put on his plate. "Looks cool what the old man's done with this place, I think."

Seamus looked up with brows furrowed, "I wonder what else he has in store for us."

"What do you mean 'what else'?"

"Haven't you read it on the notice board in the common room Harry?" Seamus asked.

"To tell the truth I haven't really paid attention to the notice board lately," was his reply.

'_Why hasn't Ron told me about it?'_

The guys sighed. "And we all know why." They were all sending Harry the 'look'. The look that made Harry feel like a pathetic three-year-old boy who didn't know yet that the world was round like his snitch, or that even such a thing as the world existed.

Just then Hermione and Ron arrived and took their respective seats with Hermione ending up in the middle.

"Hello," said Hermione as she greeted the group.  
Ron, having heard the last part of what Dean and Seamus had just been talking about, asked immediately, "What is it that we 'all know why'? Good morning by the way," as he picked a muffin and took a huge bite of it.

"Well, Harry, as usual, is out of it," declared Dean.

"Hey! Not noticing some tiny shred of paper on the notice board hardly proves anything--and it's just that, unlike you guys, I'm really concentrating on things of greater significance," Harry defensively shot back.

Hermione sweetly asked, "Like Malfoy?"

"More like the safety of the Wizarding World--so you and Ron can have a happy future together," Harry pointed out to Hermione, and silently promising himself not to get all bothered when merely hearing the Malfoy name.

Ron and Hermione both slightly blushed at Harry's dry remark, but refused to comment on it.

Then Ron stepped in the conversation, letting his eyes flicker on Harry for a moment before looking down to his food again and asked, "Harry I forgot to check, how did it go with your big night yesterday? I tried staying awake for when you came in but…eh…I guess I fell asleep."

Harry didn't particularly feel like touching on that raw subject. He still had some thinking to do.

Hermione was now also eagerly awaiting Harry's answer. Dean and Seamus, not knowing what the 'big night' really was, thought it to be something different.

"You had a hot date and didn't tell us mate?"

Harry smiled at this, "Sadly, not even close to that. I was just working on something I thought would prove to be interesting," he said, purposefully turning to Hermione. "But wasn't really." At this, Hermione shook her head at Harry's futile attempt thinking that he was obviously wasting his time.

Before anyone could say or, even worse, ask anything more about yesterday he quickly asked, "Say, what was on the notice board anyway?"

"For us to come down earlier for the announcements," Neville gulped down some orange juice and was about to continue when Dumbledore stood up and asked for the students' attention. Harry was happy that Neville was interrupted seeing that he had small pieces of food stuck between his front teeth--not to mention his breath was stinky.

"Students, we are in the wonderful month of December." A few, especially those in Slytherin, rolled their eyes but no sounds were made.  
"Soon we may encounter hardships in our path, but for now let us all make some lasting memories. This year, at your request, the professors and I discussed the possibility of another Yule Ball. With some convincing on the part of the prefects, the majority of us are in favor of holding one again."

Now, whispers could be heard everywhere--especially from the girls and they looked with reverence at Hermione and Malfoy for making the Yule Ball come true.

Most of the guys, including Ron and Harry, suddenly turned gloomy at the prospect of having to go through the whole experience twice in their lives, _how horrible_ they darkly thought and those dark thoughts were also directed at the two prefects. They had originally thought for sure that it would stay a silly idea from some girls with no chance at being taken seriously.

Dumbledore looked content around him with the trademark twinkle in his eyes and then continued. "The Yule Ball will be held exactly one week from tonight, on the night of Yule, before you leave for your holiday break. There will be rules of course. First of all, no alcohol allowed because most of you are not of age yet and a school does not encourage it students to drink. Second of all, this is a gala event hence the requirement for formal attire. And at last, it will make me very happy to see everyone of you more than once on the dance floor."

"Who does he think we are? Magical dancing dolls? He must be kidding about that last rule," said Ron grumpily.

"Now, my dear students, I have another thing to tell you. As you can see, the Great Hall has been drastically transformed in order to fit the Christmas spirit. But everything is not done yet. In order to strengthen our friendships and improve school unity, I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow afternoon one hour after dinner in this hall. At that time you will get another surprise."

By now there were startled faces everywhere.

"I leave you to continue with your breakfast." Dumbledore bowed his head slightly and then sat down again.

It wasn't even close to nightfall yet, but it could have fooled one otherwise, because the far away sun couldn't show even one ray of light with all the dark clouds. The wind howled and was chillingly sharp. The atmosphere seemed to be cloaked in sullen grey. No one really wanted to be outside in this depressing weather--but three lonely figures were sitting on a tree-trunk at the edge of the Forbidden Forest overlooking the frozen lake.

A heavy sigh followed a previous frustrated one in less tan five seconds.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! It's only a ball, no need to get all worked up about it." The figure in the middle said, tired of the boys' whining she had endured thus far.  
Ron, who was digging a hole in the snow with the heel of his foot, suddenly looked satisfied, "At least Harry and I need not to worry about some bloody Krum this year."

"Let Harry speak for himself," Hermione had indeed a very good point Harry thought to himself.

"And for your information Krum might not be here, but that doesn't mean there aren't other males who are thinking of asking me very soon," she menacingly told Ron.

Ron's foot stopped moving and with wide eyes he looked at Hermione and almost yelled when he asked, "Who!" He breathed hard and continued to interrogate Hermione, "You are not going with him, whoever he is are you? You're not considering it, are you! I can't believe you! Here there's Harry and me dateless still and you speak of going with someone else?"

"Maybe I am! It's only the first day so there's no need to worry on your part, I'm sure if you wait till the last day you might still be able to go with some leftovers," Hermione snapped back.

Harry, who had been silent until now decided he had heard enough, "Stop it both of you. You're both so blind."

Ron and Hermione were now looking angrily at him for interrupting. Harry didn't mind, he was sure they would be thanking him later.

"Ron why don't you ask Hermione out for the ball? That way you can be sure she won't be going with any strange guys." Harry paused to let this sink in.

It was quiet for about three seconds before Ron looked at Harry like he was a genius, "Yeah..." He turned to Hermione with a red face.

"Hermione..." He didn't finish his sentence though, for Hermione--who was also red now--proudly said, "Don't bother Ron. I don't want you to do this only because Harry mentioned it."

Harry, growing annoyed with them stepped in again before Ron could answer. "Hermione, believe me when I tell you that Ron wants this a lot, he's just being difficult about it because he's not sure you will return the feelings he has for you."

"Harry!" Ron cried in outrage and didn't dare to look at Hermione even though she was glowing.

"And Ron--when will you get it that Hermione is very fond of you? Everyone in school knows how much she likes you."

_'There,' _Harry thought, satisfied.

Hermione's reaction was unlike Ron's earlier. She just looked at the ground still not believing what Harry had just said about Ron. Meanwhile, Ron was staring at Hermione with eyes wide and feeling very hot.

"Eh...so uh Hermione..." Ron bravely started.

_'It's better to give them some privacy,' _Harry wisely thought to himself. He stood up and began his walk back to Hogwarts all alone. His two close friends didn't notice a thing, not even when he said 'see you later'.

Sitting on his bed Harry went over the day's happenings again. Ron still hadn't returned. _'Probably snogging Hermione to death, making up for all those years in denial.' _He had no problem with this--on the contrary, he was glad that the two are finally admitting to themselves and each other their feelings.

The rest of his roommates were probably in the common room playing exploding snap or some other game. It was perfectly fine by Harry, for now he finally had some time to think without someone else distracting him--he even skipped dinner in favor of thinking.

What plagued his mind the most was not his friends, not the Yule Ball, not Dumbledore's surprise, nor Voldemort--but strangely, Malfoy.

On his way back to Gryffindor after leaving Ron and Hermione near the Forbidden Forest, he was about to open the heavy door to enter the Great Hall when he saw a dot moving in the corner of his eyes. As he glanced with his eyes to see, Harry quickly learned said dot was Malfoy. His pale features were distinguishable thanks to his expensive looking outfit of black fur. Harry also saw that he carried a red steaming letter. A Howler.

Harry moved to stealthily follow Malfoy but abruptly stopped as he thought about what Malfoy would say to him if he caught Harry spying on him again. He wasn't afraid, far from it, but he didn't want Malfoy acting suspicious around him. He wanted Malfoy to commit a faux pas when he was being careless. Besides, Malfoy seemed to be going to the Quidditch pitch, and there wasn't a lot of space there to hide anyway.

Back in the dormitory Harry shook his head. He had to focus on what he would do next. Malfoy was mysterious, no denying that. Everyone except himself trusted Malfoy to be completely the good guy as he claimed himself to be. With the elder Malfoy still in Azkaban and his wife being the perfect socialite attending functions and what else, he is fairly sure of Malfoy being the only one capable of continuing their family business both legal and illegal. Then again it _is_ slightly hard for Malfoy to conduct business while still at school. Are they right and him wrong for not trusting so easily? _'No,' _Harry thought. Someone has to be skeptical about it. If they are not going to be skeptical--then he is. He promised himself to try to subdue his watching, but he will not permit himself to start having doubts. He can't afford it. Not when so much can go wrong.

And thank Merlin he managed to keep Colin away, even if it is only for today.

**

* * *

A/N:**

Reviews are very much appreciated. Please let me know what you think.

Next chapter we will know what the deal is with Colin and there will be a bit more of Malfoy. Expect some fun surprises. I'm making this a nice Christmas/New Year fic in Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts where I will not dwell too much on Voldemort. I mean hey, it's the season to be merry and all. I have no desire to make this an action packed Harry and Voldemort story. I'm perfectly content with J.K.Rowling doing that job (and some other talented fanfic authors out there).

A huge **thank you **to my beta Clare (ninjatech).

fic dedicated to all slash writers and lovers from the harry/draco fandom for keeping our passion alive.


End file.
